


Lost and Found

by Andie_ZIR



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, POV First Person, Second Generation, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Andie_ZIR
Summary: Jasper Fenton didn't have a good home life. Things get worse from there.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ghostanimal and bibliophilea for helping with this, and thanks to Jennythe3 for letting me use one of her ideas!

The sound of shouting could be heard from throughout the manor. I could always hear it, I couldn’t help it. They were always just so loud. No matter where I went, I always heard them fighting. It echoed through the halls all the time. It was mostly my mom who I heard. I grew up with it, so I couldn’t really explain it. Was it my fault? It probably was, I always seemed to come up in their arguments. I didn’t even know what I did wrong, just that something happened. We can't even go to the zoo without them arguing over something. The freaking _zoo_ , and it's supposed to be a family fun activity.  


So I’m Jasper Konner Fenton, the unfortunate, fifteen year old half ghost, result of Danny and Sam Fenton's teenage arrogance that they didn't need protection I guess. My parents had me their senior year of high school, and I got a taste of that this year. So I’m pretty sure they’ve been unhappy since the day I was born. If the constant fighting didn’t give everything away.  


… You know, now that I think about it, Dad never leaves the house without a thermos, just in case, but apparently didn't think to apply the same concept to condoms. According to Mom anyway. I think she was having a bad day when she told me that though.  


“If I hadn’t been born, they wouldn’t be fighting,” I muttered to myself, feeling the tears sting in my eyes. No! I was almost sixteen now, I couldn’t be crying. I was too old to cry. Rubbing my eyes, I shook my head. They wouldn’t notice if I slipped away to the Ghost Zone, would they?  


I needed to do something to cheer me up. I needed to get out of the house. The portal to the Ghost Zone was calming, so the rest of the Zone had to be too, right? It was probably the one place they wouldn’t look for me right away. Dad always told me to stay away, because a lot of bad ghosts lived there, but right now the only bad ghost I see is _him_.  


Plus, the ghosts would be better company than no one.  


I honestly don’t get my dad all that much. He’s always _gone_. Probably to get away from mom. He’s either on patrol, with Uncle Tucker, or at grandma and grandpa’s. And he never takes me with him, leaving me with mom or home alone. And I don’t really understand _why_. I’m fifteen! He started ghost hunting when he was fourteen, why can’t I at least come with him!?  


… Once, when I was ten, they left me alone for about twenty minutes. Dad had to fight a ghost and mom was going to the store. I nearly started a fire trying to make myself mac & cheese.  


Not that they know that. Never told ‘em.  


Sometimes, I feel like he’s not just trying to get away from mom, but from me. Like I’m some kind of burden. He has the time to go on extra-long patrols, but no time to help me with my powers, or my homework. No time to just be my dad.  


Not that mom’s any better.  


She’s always working, either at the shelter or on some volunteer thing in a park. Probably to get away from my dad. And me.  


I grabbed my pillow, chucking it at the wall before throwing myself on my bed, trying to hide my glowing green eyes. I hated looking anything like him. I hated having his powers. I hated how busy they both were. I hated the arguments. I hated being their _son_!  


Tears burning in the corner of my eyes again, I made up my mind. If they weren’t going to stop fighting, I was going to _make_ them. By leaving. Then they’d learn. Or I’d die. Either one was fine with me at this point.  


We were supposed to do something today, as a family. But I couldn’t bring myself to go down there and interrupt them. They give me this look when they realize I heard everything and it just hurts _so much_. Then they just get all quiet, and then I just know. They’re talking about _me_. The thought makes me clench my fists. Uncle Tucker said they used to be lovebirds. What happened between them?  


That’s when they start apologizing, saying that they shouldn’t be doing this in front of me- not that it really stopped them in the fifteen years I’ve been around. They say it’s not fair, that they love each other. I know the last one is bullshit. They wouldn’t keep doing this if they did. I just wish they’d divorce and argue on the weekend like normal parents, this was too exhausting!  


This time it was… I don’t even know. I heard something about cloning, though.  


“Danny, how could you hide this from me!?” My mother screeched. “And what would Jasper think!?”  


“No one needed to _know_ , Sam! There’s a reason I hid it!” My dad shot back. “You shouldn’t have even found out.”  


I frowned, looking at myself in the mirror as I heard them continue to yell at each other. My blue eyes were dull, my black hair falling in my face. I had bags under my eyes, from nights I would just leave the house to get away from everything.  


I frowned, transforming so that my hair turned white and my eyes green. It was now or never. Phasing through the ground, I made my way to the lab.  


Dad stopped training me after awhile, once I got the hang of the powers that would out me as a halfa. So I didn’t really know much in the way of how to defend myself, but I wouldn’t pick a fight. I hate fighting so much.  


I hate it all.  


“I thought you could trust me, Danny. This is a two way street,” I heard my mother say as I left. Opening the portal, I stepped inside the swirling green abyss. I wouldn’t be there for too long, only long enough to let some steam off. I’d be back before they even noticed.  


Looking around the swirling green, I just let myself float. The portal would be open when I got back, anyway. I flew off in a random direction. I’d just go straight so I could get home easier.  
  


* * *

 

So, uh… I got lost. Currently, I was floating near an island with a forest in it, but I had no idea where I was now. A ghost decided it’d be a great idea to mess with me. It was just an ectopuss, but still. Little annoyance. But the fight got me off track, I don’t know where home is.  


Is it even really home? Home is supposed to be where the people who care for you are, but I don’t feel any love from my parents. I huffed. Maybe it’d be better if I just stayed here. At least then I wouldn’t have to deal with them fighting. I wouldn’t have to deal with them at all.  


… Would they even notice I left or would they just keep fighting?  


The thought brought glowing tears to my eyes. Even though it felt like they didn’t care, I still… I can’t explain it. But the thought of them forgetting that I existed enough for me to go missing… Maybe I should go back, maybe they’ll finally stop fighting if I tell them how I feel-  


“Oh look, Bertrand, it’s Phantom’s brat!” I heard some lady coo. “Another _freak_.”   


“All alone, too,” a man- presumably Bertrand- said. “What, does daddy not want a _monster_ for a son?”  


“St- Stop it,” I said, trying to remain strong. “You don’t know anything about me.” I turned around to see a green blob with red eyes and a black shadow with red eyes, both smirking at me. “Leave me alone.”  


“Oh a rare sight!” She said with a smirk, clasping her hands together. “You’ve got the loud and annoying stubbornness of your mother but without the good intentions, the genius of your grandparents and auntie but without any of the skill or brains, the stuck up attitude of your mommy’s parents but without anything of worth to show for it, and don’t even get me _started_ on you and Daddy,” she told me cheerfully. What was her problem?   


I tried to open my mouth, to say something, but she tsked at me. “Seems like you got all the _worst_ from him. The half ghost _freak_ without the control, the shadow of the _Great_ Danny Phantom. Good thing your parents didn’t have another kid, huh? What’s left for them to take from the family but the traits?” She paused for a moment, before tacking on something else. “Hmm, but maybe it’s best if they had another. Lots of couples have late in life kids to replace the _mistake_ of a first child they had.”  


I felt tears sting in my eyes but I wiped them away, shaking my head. I didn’t have to listen to her. I tried to fly past them, but she grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back. She slammed me into the ground of the island, pinning me there as the green blob turned into a snake right before my eyes.  


“Poor _baby_ ,” the shadow taunted, licking her lips. “Mommy didn’t want you either, did she?” Why did I feel worse when she touched me?  


I struggled in her grasp, eyes narrowed. “I said to leave me alone,” I tried again, feeling the green snake start to wrap around my legs. I tried to make my hands glow, but nothing happened.  


“Look, _it_ thinks it's scary,” the shadow mocked. “You didn’t even deny that you were a mistake.”  


More tears, _great_. What was going on with me? “J- Just stop it before I hurt you,” I forced out, shaking slightly.  


“Your father couldn't defeat me without help- what makes you think you could do any better than him?” She laughed. “You're nothing but a failure- a failed halfa, and a failed copy of your parents.”  


I felt my anger flare up. Who was _she_ to be saying things like this? “You’re lying!” I exclaimed. I could feel my eyes glow brighter as I fought against the ironclad grip the snake held. “I could beat you two no problem!”  


“It thinks it’s strong,” the green snake hissed with a laugh, seemingly smirking at me.  


“You _father_ is strong. You? Sure, you look just like him- but you're only _half_ of what he is,” she added with her own smirk.   


And she was right.  


I was too weak. I should have never come out here, but now I was here. And I was stuck and I couldn’t get out. I was just some useless kid who couldn’t do anything right. She was right. I’m a failure. That’s all I could ever be. Tears fell down my face as I finally broke down.  


“... Y- You’re right,” I said softly, a sob wracking my body. “I- It’s all… It’s all true. I- I’m just.. I- I’m weak… I’m a mistake, I’m a failure, I- I’m too weak on my own…”  


“At least you know your place,” she purred, scratching my chest rather harshly. I could already feel the ectoplasm welling up.  


They should have never had me. Then they would be happy. They wouldn’t be arguing. What good was I to anyone if I just kept messing things up? “I… I don’t deserve a family like them,” I mumbled, not even looking at either ghost.  


“No, you don’t,” she cooed. “In fact-”  


“Let him go, Spectra!” I heard my father call, and I flinched. I was going to be in a _lot_ of trouble for this.  


He quickly sent her and the green ghost packing, but he didn’t look all that happy with me.  


“Jasper Konner Fenton, what were you thinking!? Your mother and I were so worried-”  


Wiping the tears out of my eyes, I steeled myself. He didn't need to know I had been crying. I brushed past him with a cold, “No you weren’t, you were too busy arguing.” I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I frowned. “What?” I snapped. “It’s not like it’s anything new, _Danny_ ,” I spat his name like it was venom. “You and Sam are always fighting, you’re always _gone_. It’s a miracle you even noticed I had left! I mean, you obviously don’t _care_ enough! I could’ve defended myself just fine if _you_ had bothered to teach me anything!”  


“Jasper-”  


“NO!” I screamed, my eyes narrowing. “I was just some accident, you two never wanted me and that’s been painfully clear for a _long_ time. If you’re going to take me back there, just do it already. If you’re going to ground me, just do it. I don’t want to listen to _excuses_.”  
  


* * *

 

Once arriving home, I got a stern lecture from both of my so-called parents. I was sent to my room, grounded for the weekend. Not like I’d stay here for much longer. They didn’t care, they didn’t want me. So, why not do them a favor and take myself out of the equation?  


I even gave them a note, even though they didn’t deserve one.  


_Congrats, you're finally getting what I know you've always wanted. You never wanted me in your life, and I'm just this burden that keeps you two together despite you both hating the other. You do nothing but fight and fight, and I know it's my fault. If I didn't exist, you guys would be happier. So I'm giving you what you wanted. I'm freeing you of the responsibility of parenting, though it's not like you ever took that job seriously anyway._  


_Hopefully I’m dead by the time you find me._

  
With that, I transformed, securing the rope to one door handle before slinging it over the door and shutting it. I was in the kitchen. Best chance of _not_ having my body rot, after all. The rope was short enough that, if I were to turn human, I wouldn’t be touching the ground. Which I wanted.

  
Closing my eyes, I tied the rope tightly around my neck. I turned human once more, feeling my body drop. The pressure was tight around my neck. Right before I passed out, I heard the front door open. Then, I knew no more.


End file.
